Never Too Late
by CorinaEder
Summary: Helen needs to know if it's too late for them...  Set after Animus, hints of TOB. No major spoilers but you should have watched both eps


Soooo, here's another one of mine^^ FINALLY... Obviously my FB followers (and you know who you are) want me to write more^^  
Hope you enjoy it!

_The characters, locations, etc. I used in this story aren't mine. Sadly..._

_

* * *

_

Never Too late

It was cold, night had fallen long ago and clouds were dimming the moonlight. No lights were lit in Old City as far as she could see and again she felt like she was the only living person on earth. Hours had passed since she came up here to her favourite place, a perfect place to let her thoughts run free.

What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so alone? She remembered feeling like this before, after the Five parted and the most after Ashley had died. But the feeling of lonelyness had accompanied her for her entire life. She had spent the last 100 years without anyone she could really turn to if she needed comfort. Her closest friends were gone, Nigel and James, John was killing people again and she had no idea how to stop him. Nikola was the only one left and she didn't know how to talk or get close to him anymore.

„_We can't just stand there forever."_

„_No, but I can stand here long enough for you to get clear..."_

„_I'm not leaving you!"_

He would have done it, she knew it. Again he would have sacrificed his life only to save hers. But why? Since their fight in Columbia he acted differently around her. More careful of what he did, what he said. She'd noticed quite soon that he wasn't the same man anymore. His arrogant, selfish vampire side had disappeared leaving only his real self behind. Something she had grown very fond of actually. Of course he still was himself in some ways. The cheeky smile and his provoking comments, they were still there but she couldn't help it – he had changed. She didn't know what it was, what was going on with him and she desperately wanted to help. She only didn't know how to. Which was the main reason why she was up here right now.

…

He sat alone on his couch with a half emptied wineglass in his hand. His way to forget, to clear his head. If only he could.

„_We can't just stand there forever."_

„_No, but I can stand here long enough for you to get clear..."_

„_I'm not leaving you!"_

What had made her stay?

Was it because they were long-time friends? Was it because deep down Helen really felt something for him? Impossible after their fight in Columbia. No, that Helen could love him was just one of his stupid dreams so he could keep up his hope for a 'someday'. Or was it only because she wanted to keep him from doing something stupid since he was mortal now? He didn't know.

In the last two weeks he'd been too busy to think about why he was here, why he needed to be where he was right now. What had made him come here of all places. But now all these thoughts came rushing back into his mind with unbearable force. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to clear his head, needed to forget everything around him for just a few hours. And hopefully everything would be better afterwards.

…

She closed her eyes and thought back to the time when they were still at Oxford. The long evenings spent in the lab and all those times when they would sit together in silence and just enjoy being together. She let her mind wander back to the conversation they had the day before they injected the sourceblood.

_They both sat on the grass, hands barely touching and shoulders brushing the other one slightly, while watching yet another beautyful sunset._

„_Will it be like this ever again?", she asked._

„_I don't know."_

„_What if it doesn't work? What if it all goes completely wrong? What if you..."_

„_...Die? Helen, everything will be alright. You don't need to worry."_

„_But..." she turned towards him as he took her hand in his._

„_Listen to me. Whatever happens, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, never forget that."_

„Oh my god!"., she cried out as realization struck her. „I need to talk to him!"

And just as she was about to turn around someone gently touched her shoulder from behind.

„Looking for me my dear?" A gentle voice spoke to her.

She shuddered as she heard his voice so close behind her. It was something she just couldn't get used to.

With her back still turned to him she spoke again. „I hoped you'd find me here. In fact" she turned around so that she was now looking directly into those wonderful blue eyes she'd lost herself in so many times before. „There is something I need to tell you."

She kept looking into his eyes for another few seconds until she sat down on one of the pinnacles.  
„You know, there had been a time when I thought I had everything I needed in my life. I had friends, I had a family and I was happy. Until one day. Suddently it all was gone and I was left behind with nothing to live for. Until today I never knew what I needed in my life, what made me go on all those years." She turned towards Nikola who now sat next to her. Their eyes met and she was lost again. „But somehow I realised now what I need in my life... _who_ I need in my life. Just tell me it's not too late, Nikola."

He shook his head slightly and for a second Helen thought that he didn't want her anymore and her life was over.  
„It will never be too late. I'll wait for you forever it I have to."

A single tear rolled down her cheek but Nikola gently wiped it away. He took her hand in his and slowly pulled her up. As they stood Nikola ercircled her waist with his arms and held her close while resting his forehead against hers.

„Say it." he whispered. „I need to hear you say the words."

The look they both shared in that moment said more than thousand words ever could.

„I love you, Nikola. I need you here with me. Please, never leave me again."

A soft smile appeared on his lips and he leaned in closer.

And just when Helen thought he would kiss her he stopped.

„Never."He whispered before their lips finally met in a gentle but passionate kiss.

* * *

If you liked it hit the button below^^  
If you didn't, hit it too and tell me why :D

*hugs*


End file.
